IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE
by siciut
Summary: Baekhyun bingung. Diantara kekasih dan hubungan yang tak pernah berakhir. Kalo gak nge-feel, close tab aja. Chanyeol X Baekhyun. Always BoysLoves. LoveBirds.


This Present By shclyod_

In Love With Someone Else

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Romance - Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

T

Oneshot

.

.

.

"Apa salahku padamu? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya? Jawab aku Baek."

Lelaki tinggi itu berteriak sambil mengetuk kaca mobil milik lelaki mungil yang sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Ia tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka lewat telepon dan selama seminggu ini lelaki itu berusaha untuk meminta jawaban. Tapi nihil. Lelaki itu bahkan menunggui Baekhyun diapartemen lelaki mungil itu tetapi Baekhyun malah berdiam diri didalam apartemen dan tak beranjak selangkahpun untuk keluar dari bangunan itu.

Baekhyun memutar stirnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, terburu-buru meninggalkan lelaki itu. Ia tahu Ia salah. Memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah lama terjalin. Baekhyun menatap lelaki tinggi dibelakangnya melalui kaca spion dengan pandangan bersalah. Lelaki itu terlihat acak-acakan dan kacau. Sama seperti kacaunya hati Baekhyun sekarang. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain, tapi Baekhyun berkhianat, Ia dengan seenaknya memutuskan lelaki tinggi itu begitu saja.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik tanpa minat benda pipih yang terus bergetar itu. Mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari nomor yang sama. Nomor orang yang dicintainya. Berucap maaf berkali-kali di hadapan benda pipih itu seakan-akan Ia berhadapan langsung dengan si penelepon.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?"

Baekhyun terkejut, menoleh kepada lelaki berkulit pucat itu dan menggeleng.

"Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menaikan selimut sampai batas bahu lelaki tinggi itu. Dan pamit untuk pergi ke dapur.

Lelaki tinggi itu bukan tak tahu perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya pada kekasih tingginya itu. Mereka sudah menjalin kasih sejak lama tetapi Ia yang bukan siapa-siapa datang dan memporak-porandakan hati Baekhyun. Mengakibatkan lelaki mungil itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung. Ia dan lelaki pucat itu duduk di taman kompleks sore itu. Lelaki itu bilang Ia membutuhkan udara segar, jadi Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menemaninya berjalan-jalan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Lelaki pucat itu menginterupsi lamunan Baekhyun tentang mantan kekasihnya. Setiap sore dihari minggu Ia dan kekasih tingginya selalu datang kemari untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati bubble tea serta gula kapas. Baekhyun hampir menangis mengingatnya, tetapi Ia menggeleng sebagai respon untuk lelaki pucat disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun ingat suara khas ini. Baekhyun menoleh, mengikuti lelaki pucat disebelahnya yang sudah menoleh terlebih dahulu. Dan disana Dia, mantan kekasihnya berdiri memandang tak percaya kearah Baekhyun dan lelaki disebelahnya.

Tanpa sadar, lelaki itu berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun dan melayangkan bogeman mentah kearah lelaki tinggi lain itu hingga tersungkur dari kursi taman.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia langsung bersimpuh dengan pandangan khawatir dihadapan lelaki pucat itu. Ujung bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan cairan kemerahan yang kental.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, memandang sengit kepada mantan kekasihnya yang masih terlihat emosi.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah?"

"Jadi karena lelaki ini kau memutuskan hubungan kita?" Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah memberi pertanyaan balik kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membantu lelaki pucat itu untuk berdiri dan menjawab dengan dingin pertanyaan mantan kekasihnya. "Ya, dan apa yang menjadi alasanmu hingga kau melakukan hal ini padanya?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu? Apa yang menjadi alasanmu melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena aku mencintainya. Apa kau puas?"

Dua lelaki tinggi itu terkesiap mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun menarik lengan lelaki pucat itu untuk pergi. Meninggalkan lelaki tinggi lain dengan pandangan nanarnya mengarah kepada punggung keduanya.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah lelaki pucat itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya? Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Kau tak seharusnya-"

"Sudahlah. Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini. Istirahatlah dikamarmu. Aku akan menyusul setelah mengambil air kompres untuk lukamu." Baekhyun memotong cepat perkataan lelaki itu dan melangkah pergi ke dapur.

Lelaki pucat itu tahu akan begini respon Baekhyun saat Ia menyinggung hubungannya dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Tapi apa yang bisa Ia ubah kalau itu keputusan Baekhyun. _Lelaki mungil yang menempati seluruh rongga hatinya._

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Entah kenapa Ia mulai jengah melihat mantan kekasihnya yang selalu mengikutinya bak parasit.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?" Baekhyun merespon malas lelaki itu setelah tangan kekarnya berhasil menahan lengan mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kita bersama lagi. Aku tak masalah dinomor dua. Jadi ayo kembali padaku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menghempas kasar tangan lelaki itu dengan aura kemarahan yang mengelilingi. Ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja lelaki ini katakan.

"APA KAU GILA? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hah?"

"Aku tak perduli dengan pikiranku, Baekhyun. Ayo jalani ini bersama lagi. Eoh?"

Baekhyun memandang sendu wajah memohon mantan kekasihnya. Ia ingin, jujur saja. Tanpa diminta Ia pasti akan selalu memilih lelaki itu. Tetapi keadaan terlalu berat untuk sedikit saja berbaik hati.

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dan Ia dengan buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Baek." Ucap lelaki pucat itu begitu terdengar suara lembut Baekhyun mengalun. Dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Lelaki pucat itu menghela napas lelah. Ia mendengar semuanya. Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin melemah. Dalam kondisi fisik maupun bagian terdalam tubuhnya.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dikamar rawat inap lelaki pucat itu. Wajah tirus itu semakin hari semakin tak berwarna. Dan tekad bulat Baekhyun semakin bulat. Itu seminggu lagi. Jadi Ia akan melakukannya.

"Tolong kembali pada kekasihmu Baek. Jangan hiraukan aku. Hiduplah bahagia dengannya, ya? Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Ucap lelaki pucat itu memulai.

"Apa yang tidak kau butuhkan lagi? Hatiku? Kehadiranku?" Baekhyun merespon sambil menggenggam telapak tangan lelaki itu.

"Biarkan dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Keputusanku sudah bulat untuk meninggalkannya."

Dan lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Sudah kukatakan bahwa lelaki itu tak bisa mengubah apapun keputusan Byun Baekhyun, bukan?

.

.

Baekhyun panik. Baekhyun khawatir. Kaki kecilnya Ia paksakan untuk berlari ke ruang ICU rumah sakit itu. Ia takut, lelaki pucat itu kondisinya tiba-tiba menurun saat Baekhyun tinggal untuk pulang mengambil baju ganti.

"Aku tak menyangka orang itu begitu berarti bagimu sebegininya. Aku cemburu."

Dan lelaki ini lebih membuat tubuh Baekhyun lelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan kekasihnya. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghadang Baekhyun yang terburu-buru ingin pergi ke rumah sakit dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tanya Baekhyun lelah.

"Aku bilang aku cemburu Baek. Selama bersama denganku kau tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal seperti ini, kurasa."

Baekhyun geram. _Apa pantas lelaki itu mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat seperti ini?_

"Diamlah!"

"Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya? Dan menghancurkan perasaanku seperti ini?"

"KUBILANG DIAM, OH SEHUN!" Baekhyun terengah karena teriakannya yang tak terkontrol.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau begitu bersikeras memilihnya dan meninggalkanku Baek." Sehun masih gencar melontarkan semua perasaannya.

"Kau ingin tahu. KARENA CHANYEOL SEKARAT SEHUN. Aku ingin menjaganya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya." Baekhyun berjongkok, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia lelah karena berteriak, Ia lelah karena perasaan cintanya, dan Ia lelah karena pria-pria ini. Kenapa harus Baekhyun yang mengalaminya.

.

.

Ini berjalan lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Malam saat dimana Chanyeol masuk ke ruang ICU adalah malam dimana operasi itu dimulai. Jantung Chanyeol mulai mengempis, Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain operasi. Dan syukurnya itu berhasil.

.

.

 _Januari 2018_

.

.

Lelaki tinggi itu memasuki gedung perkantoran yang sangat mewah itu. Desain dan tata ruang yang apik memanjakan matanya. Ia mendudukan diri di ruang privat itu. Seseorang menelpon ke ponselnya pagi tadi dan mengatakan bahwa barang pentingnya tertinggal di kantor ini. Seingatnya Ia tak pernah sekalipun datang kemari, _jadi barang penting apa yang dimaksud orang itu?_

Dan seorang pria tinggi tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu membuat lelaki tinggi yang lain terkesiap dan berdiri dari duduknya. Bola matanya membesar menatap lelaki tinggi dihadapannya. _'lelaki ini? Bukankah dia-'_

"Selamat siang. Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Yang menelponmu pagi tadi. Silakan duduk." Ucap Chanyeol ramah sambil mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk kembali. Yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu dan barang apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Sehun _to the point,_ memandang sengit kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum. Dari awal mungkin ini memang salahnya.

"Aku menelponmu karena ada sesuatu yang penting. Aku tahu ini sudah sedikit terlambat. Kurang lebih satu tahun hampir terlewati."

Dan Chanyeol menggeser sebuah amplop panjang kearah Sehun yang menatap bingung.

"Bacalah. Setelah itu kau boleh menghukumku sesukamu."

Sehun penasaran. Ia langsung membuka amplop itu dan menemukan tulisan rapi yang sudah dikenalnya.

 _ **Hai Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Bagaimana kabarmu?**_

 _ **Semoga kau baik**_

 _ **Apa kau masih memiliki perasaan bodoh itu padaku?**_

 _ **Semoga kau menemukan orang lain yang terbaik**_

 _ **Bukan pengkhianat sepertiku**_

 _ **Sehun jangan maafkan aku**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan maafkan aku Sehun**_

 _ **Aku pikir ini terbaik untukku**_

 _ **Untuk kalian**_

 _ **Sebelum bertemu denganmu, Chanyeollah orang spesial dihatiku**_

 _ **Kita berpisah begitu saja tanpa ada kata berakhir**_

 _ **Dan Ia datang lagi saat itu**_

 _ **Saat kau melamarku**_

 _ **Aku kalut**_

 _ **Aku bukan tak mencintaimu dan lebih memilih dirinya**_

 _ **Perasaan cintaku padamu dan padanya sama besar**_

 _ **Aku tahu aku egois**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua**_

 _ **Chanyeol, ada masalah dengan jantungnya**_

 _ **Jantungnya semakin hari semakin mengempis**_

 _ **Dan aku berjanji untuk mendonorkan jantungku**_

 _ **Chanyeol sempat menolak, tapi aku bersikeras akan mendonorkannya**_

 _ **Maka dari itu aku memutuskan hubungan kita**_

 ** _Aku takut akan menyakitimu lebih dalam_**

 _ **Karena aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua**_

 _ **Tapi percayalah Oh Sehun yang tampan**_

 _ **Selamanya hatimu milikku**_

 _ **Berbaikanlah dengan Chanyeol**_

 _ **Ingat! Aku mengawasi kalian berdua disini**_

 _ **Si manis,**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

Entah sejak kapan air mata itu sudah mengalir deras dikedua pipi Sehun. Itu sebabnya Ia tak pernah menemukan Baekhyunnya lagi dimana-mana. Baekhyunnya telah tiada.

"Maaf karena merahasiakan ini. Baekhyun ingin kau mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa Ia mengatakannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan perasaan menyesal.

Sehun memandang sengit Chanyeol.

"Kau tau, aku sangat ingin meremukkan jantungmu itu Park. Tapi karena itu milik Baekhyun, akan aku urungkan niat itu. Awas saja kalau kau tak merawatnya dengan baik."

Chanyeol tertawa menanggapi ancaman Sehun.

"Jadi, kita teman sekarang?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

"Karena itu permintaan terakhir Baekhyun, jadi ya. Kita teman sekarang." Balas Sehun sambil menyambut telapak tangan Chanyeol, menjabatnya bersahabat.

"Mau ikut kesuatu tempat? Kau tak lupa ini hari apa kan?"

Tentu saja Sehun ingat. Ia membalas senyum tampan Chanyeol dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _06 Mei. Hari kelahiran Baekhyun._

' _Aku akan datang mengunjungimu, Baek. Bersama sahabat baruku, Park Chanyeol.'_

' _Kita sekarang sahabat Baek. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Kami akan menjaga persahabatan ini. Seperti kami berdua yang menjaga hati kami untukmu. Byun Baekhyun kami.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End Of a This Fanfiction**

.

.

.

 _2031_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol dan Sehun tetap bersahabat sampai sekarang. Bahkan setelah usia mereka hampir menginjak kepala 4. Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di cafè tempat langganan mereka. Mereka sudah sebulan ini tak bertemu karena pekerjaan masing-masing yang menyita waktu. Jadi hari ini mereka sedang mengadakan _quality time_ berdua.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Park? Kau terlihat semakin tua."

"Kau lebih terlihat tua dibandingkan denganku, Oh."

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai sekarang?"

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Juga sama. Tak pernah berubah."

" _ **Byun Baekhyun**_ "

Mengucapkannya bersamaan dan saling tertawa lembut setelahnya.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

Bagaimana ff ini?

Gak ada feel?

Judul gak sesuai?

Apa ini bisa disebut angst?

Saya gak terlalu mengerti dengan genre yang saya buat haha.

Maaf kalau terjadi kerusakan mata pada kalian semua karena typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan ada yang terkecohkah?

Last, Mind to Review?


End file.
